Time to Go Home
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: After the war ends, Toph just wants a home.  Maybe Iroh can help her find it.  Toph and Iroh fluff.  Rated because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Time to Go Home**

The war was over. Everyone could return to their homes.

Sokka and Katara went back to the South Pole, with their father and Master Pakku, after almost year away from home, a week after Zuko's coronation.

Suki left for Kyoshi with the other warriors (including Ty Lee), although everyone knew she and Sokka wouldn't be apart for long.

Even Aang went to the Northern Air Temple, the closest thing he had to a home now, to relax after his fight for the fate of the world.

Toph could've gone home too, but after much thought, she ultimately decided she didn't want to. She missed her parents, but what would they do when she returned? Lock her up so she never left again? Reject the free spirited and stubborn girl she always had been as they had done before?

So Toph stayed in the Fire Nation, as a guest of the Fire Lord, which she thought might've been a good move anyway because the seventeen-year-old ruler needed a friend around, and Toph had a good deal of affection for him (even if she showed it by punching him in the shoulder).

But still, it wasn't home.

During afternoon tea with Iroh one day, she was especially quiet, and he of course noticed.

"Is something troubling you Toph?"

She knew she couldn't keep anything from the kind old firebender who had become like her own uncle. "I miss home."

"Why not go back?" Iroh suggested brightly, pouring her a cup of tea (jasmine of course).

"I wouldn't exactly expect a great welcome from my parents. They thought Aang kidnapped me, they even sent two dolts out to catch me." Toph allowed herself to smirk. "I dealt with them easily enough."

"I don't doubt that." Iroh said with a chuckle.

Toph sighed, putting down her tea and resting her chin her palms. "I can't stay here forever. I mean, it's nice and everything, but it's just not the Earth Kingdom."

"What about Ba Sing Se?"

"That place? Too many rules, too many walls. Besides, no one's going to let a little blind girl live by herself, even if she is a war hero."

A silence fell before Iroh ventured another suggestion. "How about if you came to live with me?"

Toph nearly dropped her cup while she was about to take a sip. "What?"

"You could live with me if you like. Of course, I'll understand if you don't want to live with an old man who drinks tea and plays Pai-Sho all day." Iroh said with a smile.

"No, no, it's not like that at all." Toph replied, her mind processing the offer. It didn't take her long to come to a decision. "I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Really." Toph said with a smile. She bowed over the table. "Thank you."

Iroh smiled again, and although Toph couldn't see the smile, she knew he was pleased. "You are more than welcome Toph."

* * *

><p>Toph had been living Iroh, and helping him in The Jasmine Dragon, for five days.<p>

She ran errands with him, helped keep both the teashop and their apartment clean (although her own room was a disaster), and they kept each other company, telling each other stories in their kitchen while having their own cups of tea in the evening.

Toph was happy, but part of her was confused, unsatisfied. She decided to ask Iroh about this one day as they cleaned the shop after closing.

"Do you ever get homesick?" Toph asked as she moved seats back to their proper places, taking a less direct approach.

"Sometimes, although the Fire Nation hasn't exactly been my home for many years." Iroh answered, sweeping a pile of dirt out the door. "Why do you ask?"

"I miss my parents, but I don't know if I'm exactly homesick. I feel… kind of lost, like I don't have a home." Toph said, sinking into one of the chairs she was supposed to be moving.

"You aren't necessarily lost if you don't have a home." Iroh replied, continuing to sweep.

"I know. Before, home was where ever Aang, Katara, Sokka and even Zuko were, but now that we're not traveling together, I don't even have that anymore."

"Home means the place you feel the most safe, the most at ease and the most comfortable. I understand that you've lost that place and you're trying to find another. All I can say is that if you are patient I am sure you will find it."

Toph was silent, mulling over Iroh's words.

Could she simply wait around and suddenly find a new home? How long would that take? Weeks? Months? _Years?_

"Well, that's all for today I think." Iroh said happily, returning the broom to its corner. "Come along Toph, it's time to go home."

Toph turned her head in the direction of Iroh's voice, her eyes wide. She could feel Iroh waiting for her by the doorway, and she could sense that he was looking at her warmly. Toph got up, and they set off together down the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Maybe she wouldn't have to wait that long after all.

**The End**


End file.
